Changes
by EllieLover19
Summary: A complete retelling of Season 4 from the very beginning! Expect a whole new take on the season, from a new main season storyline, character arcs, new creatures and mythologies and a kick-ass vampire Elena! Read the story of how I think season 4 should've went following the events of the season 3 finale! Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Transition

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:** A complete retelling of Season 4 from the very beginning! I for one am thoroughly disappointed in Season 4, more so than I was of Season 3. So this is my own take on what I believe should've happened after the events of the Season 3 finale, and yes I will be incorporating some aspects of Season 4 in this story but the overall arc of this will completely change and a various characters will get their own storylines, EVEN MATT AND BONNIE! Lol It won't be triangle centric! So enjoy and tell me what you think!

**CHAPTER ONE: THE TRANSITION**

The morgue was just as cold and somber as Stefan felt. He sat on the stool, looking down at Elena's still, lifeless body. Her eyes had been closed for the past hour, her heart beat was completely unapparent.

"_I don't wanna be a vampire" Elena cried. _

Those words echoed through his head. He remembered that day like it was yesterday; the day she opened up about wanting to grow old and start a family, not becoming what he had been for more than a hundred years.

Yet here she was, cold… lifeless, and about to become the one thing she didn't want to.

A single tear slid from Stefan's eye as he started to reach out and touch her peaceful looking face. Suddenly, Elena's eyes shot open, air filling her lungs as she gasped.

"Elena…" Stefan said, retreating his hand.

Elena breathed heavily, taking in the room, the world that she was pulled back into. She sat up on the table.

"Stefan… Stefan…" she breathed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Wh- what happened? Where am I?" She looked around the room, as if awakening from an unpleasant dream. Stefan remained silent; he kept his gaze to the tile floor.

As Elena took in the room, her gaze met with the aisles of morgue cabinets just a few feet away. Something suddenly jolted her back to reality, she was no longer frail or misty eyed. Something had clicked.

"Am I…" she struggled. "Stefan, why am I here?"

Damon suddenly pushed through the morgue doors, Meredith behind him.

"Elena," he said, looking as unsettled and restless as ever.

"She's awake," Meredith uttered.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?! Why am I in a morgue?"

The room was silent yet again. Damon shifted a questionable look to Stefan.

"You haven't told her…" he said.

Elena looked to Stefan immediately, his eyes still on the tile.

"Stefan…" she said.

It took him a moment before he responded. He finally raised his gaze to Elena, the most sorrowful look in his eyes.

"We need to talk…" was all he could muster, but with that, something else suddenly clicked within Elena. She realized instantly what it was that needed to be discussed.

"No, no… please no…"

She was in transition.

…

The moon shown faintly through the woods, the early spring weather whipped in an odd chill. Bonnie walked angrily behind the creature that was now possessing Tyler Lockwood's body, Klaus. She looked in disgust as he admired his new form, his hands, his skin, blatantly reveling in how much he was in control of his first hybrid.

"I must say Bonnie, you really are an exceptionally crafty witch… and trust me, I've known few." He said, his accent barely heard through Tyler's voice.

"Klaus, I swear if you do anything to Tyler-"

"Wow, can't take a compliment I see."

"I mean it! No revenge, no vendettas!"

"You think I would risk harming this vessel? Its' my ticket out of town, seeing as your rogue vampire hunter, history teacher has left my original physique a fiery corpse."

"I'm sorry, your ticket out? You're not taking Tyler's body anywhere!" Bonnie proclaimed, her blood curdling.

"Why not? So you can have the luxury of finding another way to end me, or have me chained to the bottom of the pacific?"

Bonnie grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Klaus merely smirked at her hand on his new bicep.

"You're not going anywhere." Bonnie gritted through her teeth. Klaus kept his gaze at her hand for just a moment then he snatched her by the throat, squeezing hard.

"You are lucky I am not ripping you and friends' hearts out for betraying me!" He spat. "A deal is a deal, Bennett witch. My existence, for your friends… my freedom for your friends! Is that clear?"

Bonnie was trying too hard to keep his grip from tightening even more. Klaus shook her.

"Is that clear?!" he bellowed once more. Bonnie nodded. Klaus released his grip then adjusted himself as if the ordeal hadn't happened. He walked on through the woods.

Bonnie held her throat, getting back the air to her lungs, but suddenly she shot a deathly look to Klaus. He stopped in his tracks, putting a hand to his temple. A searing pain was magnifying in his skull; it was growing more intensely. Now, he was screaming out in utter pain.

"You…" he muttered, turning back to face Bonnie's cold glare. "What have you…"

"I forgot to mention… you're weaker in this body. Original hybrid or not, this form isn't the same…" Bonnie's glare intensified. Klaus's right hand was beginning to gravitate to his jaw, the left to the back of his head.

"I'll have your throat for this!" he snarled.

"I think I'll have yours first…" Bonnie said, and with that, she cocked her head to the side. In an instant, Klaus snapped his own neck then fell unconscious to the ground. Bonnie stepped closer to him, looking down at his body. She reached in her pocket, removed her cell phone then dialed a number. After putting it to her ear, she waited until there was an answer on the other line.

"Well hello, little Bennett!" the voice said.

Bonnie took a breather, her eyes still set on Klaus.

"I need your help…"

…

The early morning sun was just beginning to rise as Matt got dressed in the fresh pair of jeans and t-shirt that Caroline brought over to his hospital room. She was pacing back and forth, frantically, on the other side of the changing curtain. Her mind was racing; first learning that the council would be hunting her and her boyfriend, and they'd have to leave Mystic Falls behind, then finding out that crazy Alaric had staked Klaus, which would've inevitably killed Tyler, and now Elena in transition as a vampire. It was all too much.

Matt was already freaked and completely unhinged by the previous night's events; he nearly spent an hour in his hospital room, fighting back the tears before Caroline even showed up; but he couldn't lose it in front of her, he couldn't break. One thing he learned in the many years of knowing Caroline Forbes, in order to keep her steady and "better" hinged, you had to be her rock; you had to be her strength when she couldn't.

Matt pulled back the curtain, the sadness still obvious in his face, but a hint of compassion for Caroline kept it better hidden.

"Hey, c'mon here." He said, as he heard the sniffles coming from Caroline. She walked over to him and buried her face in his chest. Matt hugged her close. "Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay."

"Matt, none of this is anywhere near being okay," she said, pulling away from the tear stained spot on his t-shirt. "I should be gone… completely out of sight. Half the people in this town want me dead and Tyler is…"

"C'mon, Care don't-"

"Have you heard from Stefan or Damon?" Caroline said, trying to mask her emerging tears.

"I only know as much as you… Elena's in transition and by the end of the day, she'll either be dead or… dead…"

"You… you don't think she'd…" Caroline started to ponder.

"I really, really don't know… after what Stefan told me, what happened while we were… I really don't know, Caroline…"

The room was quiet for a moment as the two took in the notion. Suddenly, Sheriff Forbes burst through the door, frantic and out of breath.

"Mom!" Caroline said, rushing over to her.

"Sweetheart, you have to get out of here, now!" she said in an urgent but low voice.

"Sheriff Forbes, what's-?" Matt started.

"No time to explain," Sheriff Forbes quickly said. "You two need to-"

Three men pushed open the door, dressed in bulky dark clothes, silencer pistols were grasped tightly in their hands.

"The girl," the man in the middle of the three said, pointing at Caroline. The man on his right aimed his silencer at Caroline, just as Sheriff Forbes removed her pistol, coked it and pointed it at him.

"_That girl_ is my daughter, and I suggest you put down the gun and back the hell away from her!"

The middle man nodded to the gunman on his left, he shot his silencer at Sheriff Forbes. A wooden bullet pierced through her hand; she screamed as the pistol went flying out of her grasps.

"Mom!" Caroline shouted. The right gunman fired at the blonde vampire; Caroline moved with quick speed, snatching Matt by the sleeve and her mother by the waist. In the blink of an eye, the three crashed through the window and out the hospital.

The man in the middle cracked his neck.

"They won't get far." He said, knowing good and well that that was nowhere near the end of this.

…

Elena sat quiet and somberly on the couch in the Gilbert Home living room, her eyes fixated on the blank, white wall. It had been 20 minutes or so since Stefan and Damon brought her back from the hospital. Ever since Stefan had given her a short and painful rundown of the previous night's events, she fell silent… perhaps a bit numb. She didn't speak for the entire ride back, the most emotion she showed after returning from the hospital was the brief hug she gave Jeremy when they entered the house. His "Are you okay?" questions merely received solemn nods, until Stefan intervened and told him "She needed time," then she quietly retreated into the living room.

The decision of either dying… or well… becoming a vampire wasn't exactly what made Elena feel so empty and unfeeling; it was the mere fact that it seemed too surreal. Everything that happened in the past year and half, losing her parents, finding out about Klaus and being the doppelganger, it had all led up to this… dying, being dead for the rest of her existence. For the longest time, Elena tried to convince herself that at some point in her life she'd be happy, but at this point, could happiness really be achieved? After all, she was in transition to becoming a vampire, not necessarily a being that she hated, but definitely something she had no intention of becoming at all in her life.

So what was she to do? Die and find some semblance of peace in whatever after life there was? Or "live" and just try and try to push on and manage through the days like she had been for so long, but still feeling empty and numb for the rest of her life because of what she was?

"So what are we going to do?" Jeremy said in a low voice so Elena couldn't hear. He, Stefan and Damon were in the foyer of the home.

"I tried calling Bonnie, but her cell keeps going to voicemail." Stefan said, restless.

"What, you think she could magically reverse this?" Jeremy asked.

"Well-" Stefan started.

"No, there is no reversal for vampirism!" Damon interpreted, sitting on the steps. He was completely agitated, and couldn't believe the issue was even being entertained. "That's what Stefan, here, has a problem comprehending. Either you feed or you die; it's been that way… long before either one of us was turned."

"Damon…" Stefan sighed, fighting back the urge to believe every single word his brother was saying.

"What?! You know it's true! If she wants to stay in this god forsaken world, then that's what she's gonna have to do."

"You know how much she doesn't want this! If there's a chance that we can take this whole thing back, then-"-

"There is no taking it back!" Damon said, louder as he stood from the steps. "The sooner you realize that, the sooner we can all move on with our undead lives and Elena can start her new one. Now, go give her the damn blood bag we got from the hospital!"

Damon and Stefan glared at each other, the foyer painfully silent and tension filled.

"Have there ever been…" Jeremy piped up. Stefan looked to him. "Have there ever been any instances of it ever being reversed… or altered or… whatever?"

Stefan took a breather, his eyes on Damon for a moment then he sorrowfully drifted them over to Jeremy.

"I honestly don't know…" he managed to say.

"Then I guess it's settled…" a voice came. Jeremy, Stefan and Damon looked to see Elena, now standing in their presence. "I guess… I'm turning…" Elena uttered.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

So tell me what you think and if I should continue! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2: The New Outlook

**CHAPTER TWO: THE NEW OUTLOOK**

The witch house never seemed to recognize when it was daytime, even when just a hint of sunshine shown through the cracked wall frames and the broken windows; the house was always so dark and cold.

_I guess that's the vibe nearly a hundred dead witches automatically give off when you've invaded their final resting spot_, Bonnie thought as she paced the foyer back and forth, waiting.

The sun was just now beginning to fully show its face outside of the old manor, which let Bonnie know that she hadn't slept for a whole night, yet again. This was definitely becoming a trend of her's, but then again, in Mystic Falls, who really did get a full night's sleep? Her cell had died nearly an hour ago after the final call she'd made, so the gang had no way of getting in touch with her and nor could she with them. It was such a sudden and rash decision to transfer Klaus into Tyler's body that she didn't even have time to tell Caroline, to let her know that she'd found a way to keep her boyfriend alive, and maybe… just maybe rid them of Klaus for good without having to worry about massacring his entire vampire line.

That was a very distinct maybe, though. If this plan was gonna work, her back up needed to show like now.

"Well hello, little Bennett." The person said, just as the thought crossed Bonnie's mind. She turned to the doorway of the manor and there in front of her, Kol stood, a little smile across his face.

"Kol…" Bonnie muttered.

"You know, I had no idea you'd be getting back in contact with me so soon… after all, it has been, what? A week or so since we last spoke." He said then glanced around the foyer. "And requesting that I meet you at a witch burial ground, no less."

"I'm sorry… I got desperate."

"Wow, desperate, I don't think anyone's ever called upon me in a time such as that… very well then! If I'm not your first option I should be on my-"

"Wait!" Bonnie called, just as Kol was turning to leave the doorway of the house. He looked back to her, that smile still lingering.

"I have Klaus…"

"And…" Kol said, folding his arms.

"You already know that I can't kill him without destroying my friends… and Damon… but I think I might've found a way too… exorcise him… so no one gets hurt."

"And why are you so sure that I'm all for ridding my older brother from this world, hmm?"

"Because I know you still hate him for what he did to you… having you daggered for all those years, just because he was selfish and-"

"A brat… a baby… the list could go on, really." Kol interrupted.

"And you know that… if the time ever presented itself again, he'd do the same thing to you, and-"

"Get on with it then, Little Bennett, you already have my attention … what do you need me for?"

"Well first, thing's first… I need you to get Jeremy,"

"The Gilbert boy?" Kol scoffed. "You called me all the way over here to play carrier? You really are asking for your throat to be ripped out-" Kol's words were suddenly cut short as an unseen force clenched at his neck, strangling him. A moment later, the unseen power stopped and Kol gasped for air.

"I don't think it's smart to threaten one of their own on their territory…" Bonnie said, thankful that one of her ancestor's spirits still felt for her.

"Why do you need Jeremy Gilbert?" Kol asked, still regaining his breath.

"Because, unlike you or I… he has the ability to see the dead… which means, he's just one of the footholds I'll need in order to open a door to the other side…"

…

Stefan and Elena sat at the island in the kitchen; in front of them was the blood bag from the hospital and a neatly made sandwich on a little saucer.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Stefan asked, eyeing Elena. She didn't immediately respond; her attention was on the two items in front of her.

"I'm positive," she nodded. It was silent for a moment, then Elena reached and grabbed… the sandwich. She took several bites out of it, trying to savor the taste.

"You know my… dying wish, I guess you could call it, wasn't exactly to have a normal meal before turning… I think the only thing I could think of was-"

Stefan's words were halted as Elena began coughing up the sandwich, spitting out chunks of it on the saucer.

"That bad, huh?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, it's disgusting." Elena said, taking a napkin and wiping bits of the sandwich from her mouth. "Wow… so is regular food always going to taste like that to me now?"

"Not always, you kinda get used to it, especially when you have to put up the front to everyone else that you're still human… I do, however, recommend you stay away from McDonald's, Burger King… pretty much any fast food chain… that'll mess up anyone." Stefan said, smiling. Elena chuckled. "Well there's a smile!" he added, brightly.

"Vampire, post mortem humor… never thought I'd see the day I'd be able to relate, I guess…" Elena's smile suddenly faded.

"You okay?" Stefan asked, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine… really… as fine as I could be in this situation." Elena sighed. Stefan looked at her for a moment, then placed his hands on her cheeks.

"You're gonna get through this, okay? We're gonna get through this… every step of the way, I'm here for you, always know that…" He said. Elena gazed at him, a light smile slowly reforming across her lips.

"I do… I know you'll always be here." She said. Stefan leaned in and kissed her on the four head.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Elena said, glancing down at the blood bag. "I'm gonna go up and let Jeremy know I'm about to… I'll be back." Elena got up from the stool and left the kitchen.

…

"Jeremy?" Elena called as she reached the top of the steps. "Jeremy?" Suddenly, she heard some muffling down the hall, but it wasn't coming from Jeremy's room… it was coming from her's. She moved toward her door, she took the handle and opened it. "Are you in my-" Elena froze upon seeing what was in front of her.

It was as if she was looking at a movie on a large projector screen, a projector screen that took up her entire room. She was laying eyes on something completely unbelievable, but a tad bit familiar all at the same time.

She was watching a conversation between her and Damon…

…

_So what if Elena was going to be a vampire!_ Damon found himself thinking. _Me and Stefan will teach her, show her the ropes, whatever! _ _So what if her being a vampire meant that I was going to be hopelessly in love with her for the next hundred or so years, while she continuously chose Stefan over me. So what?!_ It wasn't as if Damon hadn't grown used to coming in second to "good 'ole saint Stefan;" the perfect brother who you'll stand by, no matter if he's on a total ripper binge and tearing out the throats of over half the female population in Mystic Falls. He'll always be the right choice.

Damon absolutely hated himself for how he was thinking right now. Here they were, going through this huge crisis with Elena, and all he could do was think about himself and how he was feeling. It hurt him too that Elena would have to live out the rest of her existence as a vampire, he knew she didn't want it, but what really got to him was the fact that she'd be spending centuries with his brother, the one she'd always loved, while _he_ was just the one she always "cared about." Sure, he knew at some point in those few hundred years, she and Stefan would bang, share a little squirrel together then bang some more, but of course they'd get tired of each other… so then what? Would Damon be the pathetic one, yet again, to wait around and _hope _that she'd come flocking his way because her and Stefan weren't feeling those lusty vampire feelings for each other anymore? _Hell, no!_ Damon thought. _If anything, I'm taking this little transition of her's as a blessing_.

His new outlook: "Let them be together for however long, don't get in their way. Make good on your promise with Stefan and leave town as soon as you can, because while they're suffering through emotional couple crap, I'll be partying my ass off in New York or Cancun, feeding and screwing whoever the hell I want."

That was his new thing, and that made him feel pretty damn good when he thought about it. But, on the other hand… Elena was still becoming a vampire, something she never wanted… and in result of her second death, Damon's (probably only) friend, Alaric Saltzman, also perished. Sure, the guy was just beating the crap out of him a couple hours ago… but losing him and, watching it happen at that, was probably one of the hardest and most painful things he had to… so all in all, Damon was still pretty pissed. And what did he do when he was pissed? Cause havoc…

"Oh Skank-bekah!" Damon called as he entered "The Mikaleson" manor. It killed him that they had the nerve to name their family after the guy that tried to end them all. "C'mon, blonde, vamp, bitch! I know you're in here!"

"What do you want?" a voice came from behind Damon. He turned to see Rebekah, standing there as if a damned thing hadn't happened in the past few hours. Seeing it made him sick and filled him with rage. He thought he'd have time to banter, but no way was his anger going to allow that.

Damon ferociously sped towards her. Rebekah wasn't stupid though, before he could even touch her, she grabbed his throat and clenched hard. His bones crackled.

"Like I said… what are you doing here?" she said, just as calm as ever. Damon was clenching his teeth through the pain, but his anger hadn't left.

"You killed Alaric!"

"Oooh, forgot all about Elena that quick did you? You move fast!" she retorted.

"No, not exactly… you thought she was a pain in your ass before? Well now she's a vampire, so I expect that once she completes her transition, she'll want you dead."

"A baby vampire, I'm sooo scared!" sarcasm wasn't a good thing to use in Damon's presence when he was this mad.

"Yeah, well… I came to give her a head start… even the odds, yah know!" Damon raised a fist, Rebekah caught it with her other hand, then kicked him square in the chest. He went flying back then quickly regained his footing and sped right back to her. Rebekah was faster. She caught him by the collar then slammed him down on the marble flooring. She stomped on his neck with her high heel boot.

"This is weak, even for you… I'm assuming that whole grief thing is wearing you down. Might wanna turn off that humanity if you want to-" Rebekah stopped. Something had hit her; something wooden had pierced her heart. An arrow.

Damon looked up at her, her porcelain skin was suddenly morphing into that distorted gray tint, black veins ran all the way up through her cheeks; her eyes were closing. She toppled to the floor, missing Damon by an inch.

Damon quickly stood up and was greeted by a man in bulky, dark clothing, across the foyer; a crossbow was in his hand.

"The hell are you?" Damon asked.

"The last thing you're about to see." The man fired another arrow. Damon caught it just before it pierced his heart.

"Hmm?" He said, tossing the arrow aside. He sped towards the man, broke his crossbow wielding hand and dug his fangs deep into his neck. The man screamed as Damon drank incessantly and tore away his skin tissue and ripped through his pulsating veins. When the man's pulse was beginning to slow, Damon pulled away and snapped his neck. He fell to the ground, dead. "That'll do. "He said.

Damon licked the remnants of blood from his lips as he looked down at the wannabe vampire hunter. Something caught his eye in one of the compartments of his cheese-tastic utility belt… it was a lighter.

…

Jeremy needed to go for a walk. He just couldn't sit there and wait for Elena to… well, die. All his life that's all he'd been doing, standing back and letting the people he'd love perish or walk away from him. He knew Elena wouldn't truly be gone; hell, she'd be up and kicking for the next eternity or so… but still, he knew once she fed, she would never be the same Elena he'd always known; she'd never fully be his sister… and that scared the hell out of him.

He'd snuck out through his window a few minutes prior; he didn't want the whole inquisition from Elena or Stefan if he went out the front door. He couldn't take the broody looks from Stefan or the "close to crying" faces that Elena would give here and there. He just needed fresh air. The backwoods trail to the park, a few blocks down, seemed like a good idea… until Jeremy started to hear the footsteps.

"Who the hell's there?" he said, glaring out into the wilderness. Nothing. The footsteps had stopped. He scanned the area, looking for anything that could've caused the noise; not even a dear or a rabbit was present. After a moment of convincing himself he was probably just on edge, what with all the morning's events, he turned back to the path.

"Hello, Jeremy." Kol stood right in front of him. Jeremy jumped back. "Great to see you again, old chap." Kol smiled.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**CHAPTER THREE: THE PLAN**

Caroline was bleeding out in the backseat of the sheriff jeep. The last wooden bullet that soared her way was now lodged in her rib cage. Her mom was in the passenger seat, holding her injured and bloodied hand with an old t-shirt she found in the glove compartment. Matt was in control of the jeep, speeding past other vehicles and trying his best to not hit any roadside pedestrians. They weren't exactly sure if their "acquaintances" from the hospital would be in hot pursuit, but they couldn't risk the idea that they had back backup who'd be on their trail as soon as they pulled out from the hospital parking lot.

"Honey, how you holding up?" Sheriff Forbes called back to Caroline.

"I'm… fine…" Caroline struggled to say. "Once we can stop, I'm gonna heal you as soon as I can, mom… I swear!"

"Don't worry about me, sweet heart. Just get the bullet out and heal yourself."

Caroline wasted no time; she dug into the entry point and snatched the bloodied bullet out, then tossed it to the floor of the jeep.

"I freakin' hate that!" she exclaimed with heavy annoyance.

"Turn up here!" Sheriff Forbes directed Matt. He turned in the direction she indicated to. Through a few more turns and curves, they ended up travelling down a long winding road, surrounded by a deep, tall forest.

"Where exactly are we going?" Matt said.

"First things first, we need to get Caroline out of town!" Sheriff Forbes said.

"Mom!" Caroline called from the back.

"No, we stalled way too long and look what happened. We're getting you out of Mystic Falls, now!"

"What are you going to do about the council?! You'll need my help!"

"What I need is for you to be safe, and staying in Mystic Falls isn't, not for-"

The car suddenly buckled, it was as if the wheels snapped from underneath it. The car went soaring into the air, flipping twice. Matt, Caroline and Sheriff Forbes were tossed and juggled inside the vehicle as if they were rag dolls. The jeep landed flat on its top, glass from the windows shattered and spilled everywhere.

From one side of the road, a tall, middle-aged, gray haired man stepped from the woods, a female at his side. On the other side of the road, another man emerged from the woods.

The gray haired man indicated to the long, spiked chain that that ran across the narrow road, then looked to the toppled jeep ahead of them.

"Vervain the girl as fast as you can and get her into the woods. If the other two are alive or dead, remove them from the jeep, we're gonna need them." The gray haired man ordered.

"Yes, Pastor Young." The female nodded as she and the other man headed for the dilapidated jeep.

Pastor Young inhaled and exhaled, gazing at the dilapidated jeep.

"This is gonna be a good, good day!" he exclaimed.

…

"I'm killing all of you as soon as I get out of here!" Klaus, in Tyler's body, spat from the entanglement of wooden splinters and metal that Kol had violently wrapped him in nearly an hour before.

"Shut up." Bonnie said, not looking at him whatsoever. They were in the basement of the witch house. Bonnie was at the landing of the steps, waiting impatiently for Kol.

"If you even think that I will allow this, you're sadly mistaken… I will-"

"You'll what, Klaus?!" Bonnie said, turning back to the vampire, completely fed up. "Bitch and complain about how you'll kill us all and then never do… save it!"

"If you think Kol is really going to help you, you're fooled... he'll betray you just like he did me many years ago!"

"Well that's just a risk I'm willing to take then… now keep quiet!" Bonnie was seething.

"My big brother trying to convince you I'm unfaithful?"Kol's voice called. Bonnie turned to see him, and Jeremy, now in the basement. Kol had a tight grip around Jeremy's jacket collar.

"Get the hell off of me!" Jeremy demanded. Kol let him go, Jeremy stumbled towards Bonnie. She caught him before he hit the floor.

"Did you hurt him?" Bonnie said, inspecting Jeremy then frowning up at Kol.

"He may have a slight concussion, but he'll live!" Kol smirked. Bonnie didn't return the favor.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jeremy exclaimed, now seeing Tyler… well, Klaus in the room. "Why is Tyler chained up… what's happening?"

"Look, you need to know, that's not Tyler… that's Klaus. I was able to store his essence into Tyler's body, it was a last minute thing but Alaric staked Klaus's original form with the white oak stake and the only way I could save everyone is if I did this."

Jeremy was still beyond confused.

"What? Does Tyler even know? Why is Kol here… why am I-"

"Tyler knows, yes… he was more than willing to do this… and the reason you and Kol are both here is so I can get rid of Klaus once and for all… I'll need both of you guys' help."

"How?"

"Your spunky witch plans on opening a door to the other side." Kol piped in, leaning against a wall. "She plans on removing Klaus's essence from your hybrid friend and sending it there."

"But… but won't that technically mean he's dead then?" Jeremy asked.

"No, not exactly… the other side will act as a mystical barrier to Klaus' essence… it'll bind him there, keeping him alive, just not physically."

"You're all going to die!" Klaus came in, furious as ever. "I'm tearing every single one of you apart when I get free! Even you, Kol! I don't care how many vampires have to die if I do, but I'm going to-"

Kol sped over to Klaus, in the blink of an eye, and snapped his neck. Klaus's head dropped, he was unconscious once again.

"I hate when he gets in those little moods… it's not very attractive of him" Kol said. He turned back to Bonnie and Jeremy. "So are we going to do this spell or what? I'm getting a bit… antsy."

Bonnie gazed at Jeremy, waiting for his approval. He nodded, more than ready.

…

Elena was beyond freaked seeing the vision play out in front of her. She wasn't sure what irked her more, the fact that she had been compelled and how familiar the whole situation was becoming to her, or that Damon didn't even allow her to remember such a confession. She didn't understand it one bit. Damon had blatantly admitted his love for her, plenty of times before and after that ordeal… so what made that moment in particular so special that he felt the need to compel her, to make her forget it ever even happened?

She was mad at him, but not for what he said, it was the fact that she had no choice in the matter of whether or not she could remember it. Why didn't he ever take into consideration her choices? Her feelings. At the end of the day, it always seemed to have been about him; even when he chose to make it about her… it always came back to him and his selfish ways.

But for what reason did Elena truly have to be mad? Sure, the whole taking away her free will to remember was a big chunk of her anger… but why be so upset with Damon? She'd made her choice, no matter what he had said before then or after… she chose Stefan, again. So why did she feel the need to be so mad? Sure, things had definitely changed drastically between her and Damon ever since that night… they did kiss more than once, and she was admittedly developing some type of feelings for him… they just weren't as strong or the same ones she had for Stefan, the ones she had always had… so why was she angry?

Elena didn't wanna think about it; she'd hoped the sudden jumpiness of her thoughts and emotions was due to the transition.

Elena abruptly left her room then made way into Jeremy's… immediately she recognized that something wasn't right. He was nowhere and sight, and his window was wide open.

"Jeremy?" she said, looking around the room. She went back out into the hallway. "Jeremy, are you in the bathroom?" There was no response. _God, where did he go?!_ She thought.

Elena hurriedly made her way down the steps.

"Stefan, Jeremy's not-" Elena froze at the sight she was met with. At the doorway, Stefan stood; two men had crossbows aimed directly at him from outside the house. "Stefan, what-"

"Hello, Miss Gilbert." A voice came, this one in the house. Mr. Ellington, her Algebra teacher from Junior year, emerged from the kitchen, his own crossbow aimed at Stefan from behind. "You need to come with us…" he said, and that's when he held up the blood bag from the kitchen…

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Author's Note: I know I'm incredibly late and it's a lack luster chapter but I really wanted to hurry up and establish Bonnie's plan for Klaus. I promise you next chapter will be a lot more in depth and action packed, so stay tuned… and did you guys like how I nodded to Elena's anger to being compelled? Wonder if she thought like that, things would've been a bit different with the Jeremy situations… and yes that will be addressed later on!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Repent

**CHAPTER FOUR: TIME TO REPENT **

"C'mon Stefan, pick up your damn phone!" Damon muttered angrily into his cell phone. After his little "visit" to the Mikaleson manor, he jetted back over to the Gilberts… no trace of Stefan, Elena or Jeremy touched the house. The scent of the place was even off. Other people, people who weren't Stefan or the Gilberts, had been in there and Damon had no clue who they were.

He tried Stefan's cell five times over, and not a single answer. He called Elena, Jeremy; he got so desperate, he even tried Bonnie and Mat… nothing. It seemed as if it was "turn off all electrical communication devices" day. _I'm_ s_urprised Mystical Falls hasn't turned that into some random event yet_, Damon found himself thinking briefly.

After what felt like the hundredth time calling Stefan, there was no answer on the other end. He shoved his cell back into his pocket and began pacing the foyer of the Gilbert home, thinking of his next move. That's when he heard the car pull up outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon said, as he left the Gilbert home and realized who'd pulled into their driveway. It was Meredith, and she wasn't looking all too calm as she got out of her car.

"Damon! You're alright?" She asked frantically.

"I'm fine. What the hell is going? Why are you-"

"Why do you smell like smoke?" she asked, sniffing at the air around him a bit.

"Oh… that… uh… yeah I kinda set the Mikaleson house on fire with Rebekah's incapacitated body inside." He said casually.

"You did what?"

"It's a rage think I do. Don't worry about it… what's going on? Why are you here?"

"The council… they're in motion, and it's not going to be pretty. I overheard two of the members at the hospital. They're on a serious rampage, rounding up any known vampires in the area."

"Hmm… I got a taste of that at the Mikaleson house." Damon thought back.

"They're closing off town exits, checking homes. I tried calling you and Stefan," Meredith continued. "But I got nothing… I figured I'd come by and try to warn you… if it wasn't too late."

"Well thank you… Ms. Fell, but you are bit late. It looks like my little bro and the premature baby vampire have already gone missing."

"You think the council's behind it, or they've just gone into hiding?"

"No, Stefan might've won the girl but they wouldn't have made a move like that without telling me… plus no one's answering their phone… so I'm willing to guess-"

"Kidnapped." Meredith answered.

"Vamp-napped." Damon corrected. "C'mon we gotta find them. We'll start with the guys who you overheard at the hospital. You get a glimpse of their faces?" Damon said as he and Meredith started towards the car.

"Fortunately, one was my 10th grade chemistry teacher… I hated chemistry and he was a douche." Meredith said.

"Well, you won't mind some necessary roughness then!" Damon grinned.

…

"Are you sure this going to work?" Jeremy muttered, his eyes dead set on the seething expression Klaus was giving with Tyler's face. Bonnie had just finished up the last of her preparation chanting and joined his side, Kol right next to her.

"I know that if we don't try, he'll continue to torment us till the very end, and I for one-"

"Torment?" Klaus spat, interrupting her. "As soon as I get free, I'm going to kill you all before you can even blink!"

"Do you want me to snap his neck again?" Kol sighed. "The whining is getting very repetitive."

"No, I want him to be awake for this… I want to see every part of him scream for mercy as he leaves this world." Bonnie said, glaring at Klaus.

"Hmm… you're growing on me, Little Bennett." Kol smiled.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie looked to Jeremy. He nodded, but then something crossed his mind… something he couldn't believe he'd forgotten to mention before. Elena.

"Bonnie…" Jeremy said, a somewhat grave look on his face. Bonnie waited for him to finish, clearly a bit impatient. "You know what… never… never mind…"

"Okay…" Bonnie nodded. She looked to Klaus, gritting her teeth. "I'm done playing games with you." she said. "I'm ending this right here, right now."

Without any hesitation, Bonnie raised her hands and the candles in the basement all lit up. She closed her eyes, her arms outstretched towards Klaus. "Fes matos defuncti spiritus invoco, et vivimus. Adjuva me initium aperiret dolor elicere ex altera parte planum!"

As Bonnie spoke, deafening whispers erupted throughout the room, the candles flickered, the ground shuttered.

"You can't do this!" Klaus shouted.

"I'm betting she can, brother!" Kol said, happily looking in the direction of the whispers. "Boy has it been a while since I've seen a Bennett witch at work."

"Jeremy, take my hand!" Bonnie ordered, as she held out a hand towards him. He slowly and uneasily reached for her it, but before he could even touch her, Bonnie snatched his wrist into her grasp. "I offer this boy as a vessel to the other side. Use his gift of seeing to guide the original hybrid's essence to the doors!"

"Stop it!" Klaus spat, his nose was beginning to bleed.

"You're not hurting Tyler, are you?" Jeremy worriedly asked.

"Shut up, Jeremy!" Bonnie yelled. The house shook, Kol and Jeremy nearly lost their balance. "I offer him as a vessel! Use him to guide the hybrid to the doors of the other side!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Jeremy shouted as he looked down at the wrist she was clutching onto. Black veins began to pour from her palms and spread to his arm. "Bonnie, what are you doing?!"

"Kol." Bonnie simply said, and he knew just what to do. Kol stepped forward and grabbed Bonnie's hand, but he immediately tensed up, now in sudden pain. "The sibling of the hybrid, an original vampire! Use his life force, his immortal power to guide the hybrid to the other side!" As Bonnie spoke, a gust of fierce wind filled the room.

"The bloody hell is this?!" Kol protested, trying his best to tug away from Bonnie… but to his surprise, she was much stronger than him.

"She's merging our blood connection and your vampiric strength with Jeremy's abilities to try and open the door! She'll kill you, Kol!" Klaus shouted. Every vein in his forehead seemed to be pulsating as he tried to fight the pain. Klaus screamed out. "Get away from her, Kol!"

"Bennett, let go of me! This wasn't the plan!"

"Bonnie!" Jeremy shouted again as the black veins traveled further up his body. "Bonnie, STOP!"

"Quiet!" Bonnie shouted as she opened her eyes. They were now a deep black. She closed them again, focusing harder than ever. "Fes matos spirtis invocabo tam vivis quam defuncti; hybrid traicerentur ad trans! Aperiesque ostium!"

"Bonnie, let go!" Jeremy screamed again, pain was now consuming him. He dropped to his knees.

"Just wait, I can do this!" Bonnie assured. "I can do this! I can end him, I can-"

"Bonnie…" a voice called, a voice belonging to neither of the men in the room. Bonnie stopped, completely taken off guard by the sound. She opened her eyes, and in front of her stood the last person she ever thought she'd see.

"Grams?"

…

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked Mr. Ellington for the third time, frustrated as ever.

She sat uncomfortably at a dining table in a bleak farmhouse. She had no clue where the place was, exactly, she just remembered being hauled into the backseat of a truck and Stefan being vervained by her former math teacher then shoved into a white van accompanying the truck. The drive out to the farmhouse was roughly 20 to 30 minutes, but none of the area or the landscape resonated to Elena. The last familiar thing she saw was the sign reading "Now Leaving Mystic Falls." The exit out of town was heavily guarded by several council members, and the drivers needed special clearing in order to pass through

"Why exactly do you care, Elena? Really?" Mr. Ellington said, smug as ever. "Did his Twilight allure draw you in? Are you two in love?"

Elena cut her eyes away, angry beyond belief.

"This isn't funny, let me see him." Elena demanded, sternly.

"I don't remember you being this snappy in class. You were always so sweet, level headed, smart. I miss that Elena."

"Cut the crap, Ellington! Let me see him, NOW!" Elena nearly barked at him, she was shaking with anger. Mr. Ellington didn't move an inch. He merely flashed a toothy grin then continued pacing the dining room. A moment passed and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the blood bag. Elena tensed upon seeing it, her body language changed almost immediately. Mr. Ellington dangled it above his head.

"Care to explain to me why this was on your kitchen counter when we visited your house?" he asked.

"You broke into my house." Elena sternly corrected.

"Answer me!" Mr. Ellington demanded, slamming the blood bag on the table harshly. Elena jumped, but said nothing. She shot a glare up at Ellington then looked down at her feet, resisting the urge to eye the blood bag… she was getting hungry. "It hasn't been opened or punctured. Your vampire boyfriend wasn't feeding from it… his brother wasn't there to feed from it. So, why was it there Elena?"

The room was quiet for moments. Ellington kept his gaze on her.

"You know, I have a theory. I think your little delinquent brother, who we've yet to apprehend, is turning into one of them… and you being the annoyingly caring and family obsessed orphan, who's desperately trying to hold on to the little bit of family she has left, is protecting him. Well let me tell you something, Elena," Ellington moved in closer towards her. "If I'm right… and I usually am… your brother is turning into a killer… meaning he'll tear apart innocents, bit by bit… maybe even you… and as that last drop of life leaves you, you'll think back and realize, this was all your fault… you could've prevented this whole thing if you'd just cooperated. Now… how does that make you feel?"

The room was quiet yet again. This time, Elena met gaze with Ellington's glare.

"You know, what Mr. Ellington, you're right. I may be bit family obsessed and hell bent on protecting my little brother, but there's one little detail about your theory that's wrong." Elena jumped up, head-butting Ellington in the forehead. He stumbled back. Elena snatched the blood bag from his grasp. "I'm the one who's turning." Elena flipped the table onto Ellington. He and the wooden furniture clattered to the floor.

Elena maneuvered around the heap and made way for the front door ahead, but Ellington quickly grabbed her ankle. She tripped and fell to the floor, the blood bag sliding from her grasp and out of the kitchen. Ellington struggled to keep hold of her ankle as she tried to kick away. Elena managed to yank her foot from him then slammed the heel of her sneaker into his skull. His head dropped, unconscious. Elena clambered to her feet then rushed out into the living room for the blood bag.

Just as she came in reaching distance of it, a booted foot came in and stomped on the blood bag. Its contents spilled out all over the wooden floor. Elena looked up to see it was Pastor Young, his hands causally behind his back.

"Miss. Gilbert…" He said, pleasantly as ever. "I think it's time for you to repent." Pastor Young whipped out a taser gun from behind him and fired it at Elena. The electric volts hit her square in the chest; she convulsed and jittered then fell to the floor, unconscious.

Pastor Young stepped over her motionless body and peered down upon her with a small look of sorrow in his face. "It's so sad when we lose the young ones…"

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Chapter 5: Tonight, They Pay

**CHAPTER FIVE: TONIGHT, THEY PAY **

The vervain was just beginning to leave Caroline's system. As she gained her vision back, she began taking in her surroundings. She was locked in a steel barred cage, one that kind of resembled the old chambers in the Lockwood cellars. What didn't exactly seem reminiscent of the old family property was the fact that the cage was in what looked to be a barn.

"A barn?" Caroline muttered, as the thought processed.

"Caroline?" A familiar, yet weak voice called. Caroline gathered what strength she could to sit up and listen for where the voice was coming from.

"Stefan?"

"I'm right next to you…"

"Are you okay? I can't see you!" Caroline said. A tall, steel wall separated the adjacent cages.

"I'm fine… I'm just… regrouping."

"What is going on Stefan? Why are we in a barn?

"Pastor Young's farmhouse… I'm pretty sure the council has brought us all here to be slaughtered… but then again, that's just a guess."

"Where is Matt and my mom? There was an accident and… I don't know if they… did you hear any of the council members say anything about them?"

Stefan was quiet. Caroline didn't even need to hear the answer, his silence said all too much.

The doors to the barn house burst open. A council member, Caroline recognized from the hospital, was the first to walk in, an unconscious Elena was hoisted over his shoulder. Pastor Young followed behind him.

"Elena!" Stefan called out. The council member had thrown her in a cage on the other side of the barn. He locked her in and then joined Pastor Young, who was peering down at Caroline and Stefan's cages.

"She's not dead… yet. You'll get your tragic ending when you both die together. It'll be beautiful, trust me."

"Where is my mom?!" Caroline demanded. Pastor Young just smile.

"Sheriff Forbes and Mr. Donovan have committed treason against this town's council."

"Where are they?!" Caroline was furious.

"They're in another room… about to undergo their transition." Pastor Young peacefully replied. He was so calm and collected.

"What do you mean their transition?" Stefan asked.

"Well, it'd be horrid if we killed two children of god… two blood thirsty abominations on the other hand… not a sin in sight. Good thing your doctor friend had so much of that vampire blood stashed at the hospital. We wouldn't be able to do it."

"If you turn them then you would be killing them. How the hell is that fair in your god's eyes?!" Stefan bellowed. Pastor Young thought about it for a moment.

"I guess you're right… some repenting would be needed after… but all in all, it's for a good cause."

"You are going to let my mom and my friend go!" Caroline shouted. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"See, that's where you're wrong, Miss. Forbes. They have everything to do with this. They didn't take a stake and ram in your hearts while you were sleeping. They prolonged your existence in this town, in this world. They're just as much to blame for all those deaths as you monsters are. Tonight, they pay." Pastor Young turned to the council member next to him. "I want you to stand guard. They get frisky or even look at you wrong, shoot them… but not in the heart. I want them all to burn." The council member nodded.

Pastor Young sent another smile Caroline and Stefan's way then left the barn.

…

Shelia Bennett stood before Bonnie. Tears were streaming down her face as her eyes locked with her grandmother's.

"Grams, what are you-?" Bonnie started.

"You have to stop this Bonnie, now!" She cried.

"I can't stop this, Grams… I need to put Klaus away once and for all, I brought him back, I can-"

"What the hell is going on?!" Kol angrily shouted.

"It seems as though Bonnie's grandmother has come to stop her from making a terrible mistake." Klaus teased, managing a grin through gritted teeth.

"The spirits have let me come to you, to tell you to stop this. I understand you think you're doing the right thing, but opening that door could be far more dangerous than letting the hybrid stay here!"

"No, Grams! I don't care… I want him gone! If he stays here, he kills us… if he's gone… we don't have to worry."

"Bonnie, you're losing yourself. Look at Jeremy." Shelia said. Bonnie looked, Jeremy was still on his knees in agonizing pain; black veins coursed along his skin. A sorrowful look fell upon her just a moment… but then, her eyes filled with blackness again, a cold look filling her expression. She turned back to Shelia.

"I'm almost finished." Her voice was deep, inhuman. Shelia's eyes widened as if she knew what had suddenly come over Bonnie. She grabbed her arm, tightly.

"Let my granddaughter go!" Shelia protested. Bonnie shot up a hand and Shelia dissolved out of thin air.

She looked to Klaus, whose smug look had disappeared.

"Aperiesque ostium.." she said low. "Aperiesque ostium," she said again. "Aperiesque ostium!" she shouted with pure venom and hate. Klaus screamed out. A bright white light began to form behind him. Soon, Tyler's entire body was engulfed in it, barely visible. The light shot through Tyler then went straight to Jeremy. He was thrown backward, soaring through the air and hitting the wall hard. Bonnie's eyes had returned to their normal state. "Jeremy!" she called out, letting go of Kol and spinning to see where he was thrown.

"I'll have your throat!" Kol spat, grabbing Bonnie's wrist. But she wasn't paying attention, her gaze was still on Jeremy, a look of horror had come over her. Kol moved his eyes to the young Gilbert too, and he saw exactly what she did. His eyes were the same blackness that had taken over Bonnie's, red and black symbols protruded through his skin.

He wasn't Jeremy anymore.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6: My Kind

**CHAPTER 6: MY KIND **

Meredith served as the distraction for Damon once the two had arrived at the hospital. She went on and on to the council members, who stood watch, about how wrong it was to raid her belongings for the blood. How they had no right, yada, yada.

While this proceeded, Damon had managed to snatch the chemistry teacher, Meredith had recognized, away from his post at the hospital. He sped them into a room, his hand over his mouth.

"Now you listen good, old man," Damon started, the man was a bit too old to be doing this vampire hunting gig. "I know you're probably jacked up on vervain right now so compelling you isn't an option… but I swear to god, you'd better cooperate or I'll snap your neck so fast, you won't have a chance to say geriatric. Got it?!" Damon hissed. The old man shook his head without hesitation. "Good… now, I'm gonna remove my hand from your mouth and if you scream, you're doneso." Damon waited a moment then slowly moved his hand away from the guy's mouth. He didn't scream. "Well… that was easy… I was really expecting you to make a dick move."

"I don't wanna die… I don't even want to do any of this, I swear… it's my son, he pressured me into-"

"I don't even wanna know the dynamics of you and your son's relationship if he's the one pressuring you into this… Where are they rounding up the vampires?"

"I… I…" the old man stammered.

"Remember… neck snappy if vampire no happy." Damon said, raising a hand.

"Pastor Young's farmhouse… its a couple miles outta town."

"Address."

"4287 Pine Tree Lane."

"You're not lying are you? Your heart's beating extremely fast."

"No, no… I'm not, I swear… I'm just… scared… possibly having a heart attack."

"If you are lying, I'll make a round trip, find you and rip your heart out and feed it to you, okay?"

"Damon!" Meredith's voice called in the distance. No regular person would've been able to hear it, but Damon heard her shouts from outside the building. "Damon! Help! Help!"

Damon rushed out of the hospital room, following her voice. The old man kneeled over, catching his breath and putting his hand over his chest.

"I'm done with this vampire crap!" he said.

Damon sped out onto the back parking lot of the hospital, barely seen by anyone. What he saw, however, was the very last thing he'd ever expected. Meredith wasn't being hoisted away by council members or laying out, injured or harmed, on the ground. She was perfectly fine, standing in front of a large, black van.

"What?! You just calling my name for fun-?" Damon started, then he saw her smile then wink at him. Before Damon could speak another word, Meredith pulled out a syringe and stuck it in his neck, letting the contents of it flow into his system. He kept his failing eye sight on her as he sunk further and further to his knees. Soon, he was on the ground, unconscious.

"Get him…" Meredith said. Several council members stepped in, picked him up and hoisted him into the van. Meredith joined them.

…

"Jeremy?" Bonnie said, cautiously. His eyes shot up at her, he chuckled. His laughter was deep, raspy, completely inhuman… demonic, almost.

"Jeremy Gilbert isn't here!" he said. His body sprung upward and he hovered in the air, his red eyes peering down at Bonnie.

"What are you?!" Bonnie demanded.

"Mmm… wouldn't you like to know, Bonnie." The thing inside Jeremy laughed again.

"Bennett, what did you do?" Kol asked, transfixed by whatever presence had come over Jeremy.

"I… I don't know what this is, I-" Bonnie was panicking.

"Of course you don't… I'm something nearly older than time itself! You think vampires are a threat… well wait until you feel the wrath of my kind, sweetheart." The being grinned then began chanting, chanting in a language Bonnie had never heard.

"What is that?!" Bonnie looked to Kol.

"Its… its ancient… very ancient." Kol was getting scared himself. "I don't think-" suddenly, he screamed out, clenching at his stomach. He keeled over in immense pain. The being was still chanting, his gaze now on Kol.

"Stop it!" Bonnie screamed. The symbols along Jeremy's body began to glow, red and black filled his skin. His entire body almost resembled the human shape of molten lava. "I said stop!" Bonnie commanded again. Kol ripped open the shirt under his jacket. The same red and black coursed through his chest, burning him. He screamed out even louder. "STOP!" Bonnie bellowed at the top of her lungs, her hands outstretched toward Jeremy's hovering body.

The being's chants came to a halt. its eyes and mouth went wide. A bright, red light shot out of it, filling the room then disappeared. Jeremy dropped to the floor; the symbols were fading from his skin, along with the red and black coloring. Kol's screams of agony had ended as well, the red and black no longer present on his bare chest.

"Jeremy…" Bonnie called, rushing over to Jeremy's unconscious body. His eyes opened, just slightly, and he looked up to her.

"Bonnie…" he muttered. His head dropped, his eyes closed again. Blood began to pour from his nostrils.

"No! No! Jeremy! Jeremy!" Bonnie cried. His eyes didn't open again.

…

Elena had just barely gained consciousness almost an hour after Pastor Young left the barn house. She looked sickly; her skin was pale, her eyes nearly glossed over. She hadn't completed the transition and this was the result… she was fading, and fast. Elena leaned against the steel barred caged, looking at Stefan for what she was sure would be the last time she'd ever see him.

"Just hold on, Elena." Stefan said, making sure not to show any signs of weakness in front of her. "We're going to get out of here, trust me."

"Huh… that's highly unlikely." The council member, who stood guard at the barn house door, said. Stefan shot him a venomous look.

"Stefan…" she said, her voice was hoarse and weak, barely recognizable.

"Damon will find us… we'll get out of here some way, we'll be… okay."

"Stefan… I'm dying… "she muttered

Caroline sat in the corner of her cage, her knees up to her chest; her eyes were on Elena as she fought back tears. Everything was weighing on her; her mom, Matt, Tyler and now Elena.

"Elena…" she whimpered.

" Caroline, I'm so sorry about Tyler… I wish there was another way… I wish… this didn't have to happen to you or him... he was a great guy. I liked you two together…"

"Elena, you don't have to-" Caroline started.

"No… I want to. I want you to know you've been one of the best friends I could ever have… you and Bonnie have always been there for me… even when I've been too selfishly wrapped up in my own life to notice the problems in yours… you never left me and I'm sorry I can't be here a little longer to make that up to both of you. "

Caroline let the tears slip from her eyes, unable to hold them any longer.

"And Stefan…" Elena said, turning her gaze back to him. Stefan wanted to look away so badly, he didn't wanna see her die again; he didn't have the strength to. "You've been one of the best things that's ever happened to me…. you've given up and fought through some much to be with me. Never could I have thought that… I was worth any of it… but you made me feel like I was, you made me believe I was. And I will always, always love you… here or… in some after life, or… on the other side. I love you Stefan, and no matter what, I don't regret ever meeting you…"

Stefan was quiet; still… he didn't know what to say or how to say it without breaking. He couldn't cry; he couldn't do anything, because he would lose it.

"Elena…" he began.

"That's enough…" the council member guy said. "I let her get her words in 'cause she's still relatively human, and her dad and mine were drinking buds back in the day… I'll be damned if you're the last thing she hears before she bites it. The girl got what she needed off her chest… now let her die in peace."

"You're scum…" Caroline snarled.

"And you're dead…" the council member retorted. "And that's definitely something you can't say about me-" Right after he spoke, a fist plunged through his chest from the other side of the barn door. The council member's body tensed, his eyes went wide as he looked down at the fist peaking out through his chest. The fist retracted. The council member dropped dead.

The barn doors opened, there stood Matt; his hand, all the way to his arm, was drenched in blood. His eyes glowed as if mini orbs of fire had been concealed within them.

"You three look as if you could use my assistance…." He spoke.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**A-N: Next Chapter, the conclusion of the "season premiere" Stay tuned!**


End file.
